Gabriele
Gabriele '''(pronounced "gab-REE-eh-leh") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #91 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 1450. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is really bad, and his level is 266-270. In Swordplay Showdown, '''Gabriele is the Boss of level 10: Volcano. He is very defensive and strikes often. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eva and Abe. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Basketball, he is a Pro at level 1046-1050, and he plays with Ursula and Shinta. In Table Tennis, he is the third worst, only at level 41-45. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 40th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gabriele is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ガブリエレ (Gaburiere). * His Korean name is 필리포 (Pillipo / "Filippo"). * Gabriele is the only CPU Mii to have that mouth. * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Gabriele is left-handed. * In Swordplay Showdown, Gabriele '''attacks really quick and starts attacking the second you confront him, not taking a second to block himself from being hit in Stage 10. It's best if you block. * His name is the Italian version of ''Gabriel'''''. This name means "God is my strong man" and "man of God". ** This information suggests that he is Italian, but no CPU Mii for Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort has a confirmed nationality. * '''Gabriele '''is the worst Mii on average to be Pro in a sport that uses skill level (Cycling uses positions and everyone ranked below him on average is either an Anti-Pro or Pro at just cycling). * He and Abe are the only Wii Sports Resort Miis with that hairstyle. ** They also have blue eyes, the same nose, and they're both pros at Basketball and Cycling. * He and Marco are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is green. They also have the same skin color and the same mustache color. Gallery GabrieleDACotQR.JPG|Gabriele's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-15-1.png|Gabriele's Bronze Badge Badge-77-5.png|Gabriele's Silver Badge Badge-40-7.png|Gabriele's Golden Badge Gabriele.png|Gabriele as the level 10 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_073736.jpg|Gabriele and his teammates Ursula and Shinta in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (74).png|Gabriele about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-05-25 (9).png|Gabriele in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC01993.JPG|Gabriele in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0497.JPG|Gabriele playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0820.JPG|Gabriele sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-29 (20).png|Gabriele (right). in Cycling. Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabriele participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabriele as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Gabriele in Bowling.JPG IMG 2468.jpg IMG 2516.jpg IMG 2545.jpg IMG 2779.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(62).jpg Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta IMG_2934.jpg|Gabriele in his swimsuit Rin,_Michael,_Misaki_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Julie, Takashi, Gabriele and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Pierre, Gabriele, Ursula and Misaki participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Steph,_Gabriele,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Rin, Giovanna, Marco and Gabriele participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Gabriele, Patrick, Gwen and Sarah participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ashley, Michael, Gabriele and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Gabriele, Misaki and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Misaki, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gabriele in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(250).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 00 38 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 00 23 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 33 54 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 03 49 PM.png Wii Party - Minigames - Guest C VS Michael VS Cole VS Ren - YouTube - Google Chrome 7 30 2019 10 22 04 AM (2).png 20191124_073423.jpg EMRYtoaUcAEDT-f.jpeg|Gabriele on quirky questions 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg Sandra, Oscar, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 20200109 183428.jpg|Gabriele and Marco in Basket Bonanza 20200110 100555.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Green Males Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Miis who love green Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis Who Love Dark Green Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker Category:Miis with default eyes Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Quadruple Badge Miis